This invention relates to insect attractants for house flies (Musca domestica L. (Diptera:Muscidae)). More particularly this invention relates to compositions of matter containing marigold absolute, isobutyric acid and/or isoamyl decanoate as attractants for Musca domestica L. (Diptera:Muscidae).
Fast intercontinental travel and trade are stepping up changes of importing nonindigenous insect pests into the United States. Attractants, or lures, can be of considerable aid in facilitating the early detection of such insect pests, and they are of vital importance in measuring the progress of a program aimed at eradicating a species that has become established.
In Agriculture Handbook No. 239 published by the Agricultural Research Service of the United States of America Department of Agriculture issued in June 1963 entitled, "Materials Tested As Insect Attractants", compiled by M. Beroza and N. Green, ethyl decanoate having the structure: ##STR3## is indicated to have a low attractancy index ("1" on a scale of 1 to 3) for the Oriental Fruit Fly and the Mediterranean Fruit Fly. n-Decanoic acid is indicated to have a low attractancy index ("1" on a scale of 1 to 3) for the Oriental Fruit Fly and the Melon Fly and is indicated to attract the Mexican Fruit Fly at a level of "2" on a scale of 1 to 3. Isobutyric acid (Item No. 128) is indicated to have a low attractancy index ("1" on a scale of 1 to 3) for the Oriental Fruit Fly, the Mexican Fruit Fly and the European chafer. Calendula Officianalis flowers, ethanol extractive (Item No. 4219) is indicated to have an attractancy of "2" on a scale of 1 to 3 for the Oriental Fruit Fly. Calendula Officianalis flowers, ethyl ether extractive (Item No. 4220) is indicated to have a low attractancy index ("1" on a scale of 1 to 3) for the Oriental Fruit Fly.
The term "marigold absolute" is defined in "Perfume and Flavor Materials of Natural Origin" by Steffen Arctander (1960)(Published by The Author) as follows:
Marigold Absolute.
Also called Calendula absolute, Marigold Absolute is extracted from the ligulate florets of Calendula Officinalis, known as "Marigold", "Marybud" or "Hollygold" in the United States of America. There is, however, some confusion with respect to the term "marigold" since it has been applied to various other plants of the Compositae family, e.g. Tagetes, etc. Tagetes will be described under its proper name. PA1 The calendula absolute from the true calendula officinalis is probably produced only in France, but it is sold in English speaking countries under the name of Marigold. PA1 The absolute is a very dark greenish-brown, very viscous liquid of an intensely bitter-herbaceous odor. Little is known about its constituents, but as a perfumery material, it has certain interesting and unique notes. Sine the plant grows commonly all over Europe, cultivated in the northern part, an increased production could easily be effected. PA1 Its very peculiar note and intense color, however, limits the use of "marigold" to fancy perfume types, modern aldehydic-herbaceous types where the green "crushed-stalk" note may be called for. Marigold Absolute introduces certain natural notes in a chrysanthemum fragrances, and it gives interesting effects with oakmoss, mate extract, tea leaf extract, cypriol, iso cyclo citral, etc. Traces of the absolute can be useful in hyacinth, lilac, gardenia, reseda, moss-bases, etc. PA1 See also Tagetes, under which Tagetes Glandulifera is discussed, and Tagetes Patula under which heading the Indian "genda" is mentioned. PA1 1. A method of attracting wild male, but not wild female, Mediterranean fruit flies of the species Ceratitis capitata Wiedemann, which comprises baiting a trap in an area infested with said fruit flies with an amount of methyl (E)-6)nonenoate effective to attract the wild male Mediterranean fruit flies to said trap. PA1 2. The method of claim 1 wherein the traps are baited with 3-4 parts of methyl (E)-6-nonenoate, 1 part of (E)6-nonen-1-ol, and 3-4 parts of a mixture containing 26-27% octanoic acid, 38-39% decanoic acid, and 34-36% tetradecanoic acid. PA1 3. The method of claim 1 wherein the traps are baited with 3-4 parts of methyl (E)-6-nonenoate, 1 part of (E)-6-nonen-1-ol, and 9-10 parts of a mixture containing 5.6% 2-methylpropanoic acid, 1-2% 3-methylbutanoic acid, 1-2% 3-methyl-2-butenoic acid, 1-2% hexanoic acid, 1-2% 4-methyl-3-pentenoic acid, 11% octanoic acid, 16% decanoic acid, 18-19% dodecanoic acid, 14-15% tetradecanoic acid, 5-6% (Z)-9-hexadecenoic acid, 0.5-1% (E)-9-hexadecenoic acid, 14% hexadecanoiacid, 2-3% (Z)-9-octadocenoic acid, 1-2% (Z,Z)-9-octadecadienoic acid, and 5-6% octadecanoic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,422 issued on May 1, 1979 discloses as an attractant for the male Mediterranean Fruit Fly methyl-(E)-6-nonenoate alone or in combination with (E)-6-nonen-1-ol and mixtures of fatty acids including isobutyric acid (referenced at Column 3, line 30 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,422). Thus, claims 1, 2 and 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,422 read as follows:
However, nothing in the prior art discloses the use of marigold absolute, isobutyric acid or isoamyl decanoate taken alone or in combination in attracting certain species of insects including Musca domestica L. (Diptera:Muscidae).